Rob Ray
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Stirling, ON, CAN | career_start = 1985 | career_end = 2004 | halloffame = }} Rob Ray, nicknamed Rayzor (born June 8, 1968 in Stirling, Ontario) is a retired player. He was awarded the King Clancy Memorial Trophy by the National Hockey League in 1999 for leadership and humanitarianism. Personal and early career Ray played his junior hockey with the Cornwall Royals of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). The Buffalo Sabres drafted Ray in the 5th round, 97th overall in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft. He played two full seasons with the Rochester Americans of the American Hockey League (AHL), during which he earned a reputation as a prolific fighter, notching over 700 penalty minutes in 125 games. Ray made his NHL debut with the Sabres during the 1989–90 season. Ray became a regular on the team beginning in the 1990–91 NHL season. Considered imposing at 6'0", Ray was one of the toughest NHL players through the 1990s. In 1999, the NHL awarded Ray the King Clancy Memorial Trophy for his leadership and humanitarian contributions in the Buffalo and Western New York area. Rob Ray Rule During fights, Ray's helmet, jersey, and pads were often easily torn off by his opponents, giving them nothing to grab on Ray's body. With nothing to hold on to, his opponents would slide backwards on their skates when they threw punches, knocking them off balance and allowing Ray to grab their jerseys and move in with a distinct advantage. This allowed Ray to control nearly every fight he was in. Fellow Sabre Brad May often employed this technique as well. As a result of this practice, the NHL created a new rule enforcing additional penalties for players who removed jerseys or pads during a fight. Pundits saw this as a direct result of Rob Ray's style of fighting, and nicknamed the rule the Rob Ray Rule. It was after the implementation of the "Rob Ray" rule that Ray's fistic prowess blossomed, highlighted by lengthy and, at times, bitter rivalries with fellow NHL enforcers such as Tie Domi, Mick Vukota, Stu Grimson, and Dennis Vial. End of career After 14 seasons as the Buffalo Sabres' main enforcer, Ray was traded to the Ottawa Senators for future considerations in 2003. Ray appeared in only 11 games over two seasons with the Senators, playing another 5 with their AHL affiliate, the Binghamton Senators. Ray ended his NHL career with 3,207 career penalty minutes, ranking him 6th overall in NHL history. Ray now works for the Buffalo Sabres as an intermission, sideline, and post game reporter for games on MSG Network and co-hosts, along with former Buffalo Bills star Ruben Brown, a weekly television show entitled The Enforcers for Time Warner Cable SportsNet. He is also on the permanent roster of the Buffalo Sabres Alumni Hockey Team. Rob has also written a book since then titled "Rayzor's Edge". Career statistics External links * * hockeyfights.com - Rob Ray Category:Born in 1968 Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Cornwall Royals (OHL) alumni Category:King Clancy Memorial Trophy winners Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Retired in 2004